Mutual Ownership
by PromiseThis
Summary: Oz wants Gil to stop angsting and treat him like more of a friend than a master. The best solution is obviously to tie Gil up and prove his point physically. Oz x Gil


**Author Note: **Had written this for the Pandora Hearts Kink Meme on Livejournal. On the original there were some spelling errors etc I had been unable to fix since you can't edit anonymous comments. Fixed now. The request was 'Gil angsting over Oz's age etc and so Oz ties him up and has his way with him, fix it with sex lol, but Oz is the one being penetrated, topping from the bottom.' The story blew up far beyond what I intended but technically all of that is in here.

**Warning label: **SEX, bondage, Oz/Gil, kink

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit off of Pandora Hearts or else it would look something like below.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Even though he was completely alone, not even a window in the bathroom anyone could use to spy through (and he had waited until Break was off grounds for the off chance that just _somehow_ Break would find out and manage to spy on or interrupt some part of his plans), Oz's face burned red with embarrassment as he stared down the bottle of oil.

He had already decided he was going to do this.

The bath was partially filled with warm water, room filled with steam enough to keep his hair damp, and he'd kept the water running low for background noise.

He'd already washed himself, though he'd have to do it again by the end of this…

Oz frowned, glaring now at the bottle he'd brought in with him that was sitting boldly at the other end of the tub from where he crouched, naked and hugging his knees.

Gil was being stupid. Not only that, Gil was treating him like a little kid. He had undergone a 'coming of age' ceremony, hadn't he? Despite all of the things that had gone wrong that night, and the fact he should technically be 25 rather than 15 at this moment, he was still an adult in the eyes of the world.

Oz knew Gil cared deeply for him, though it was hard to fathom how much sometimes since Oz didn't think very highly of himself and it was hard to tell himself anyone cared so much when he fell into those thoughts. But Gil had promised _forever_ and years later Gil's words still rang true. That meant a lot. And Oz cared for Gil, he had no doubt in his own feelings. There was a mutual love, despite one large difference in the way they viewed each other.

.

To Oz, Gil was his best friend first and his loyal servant second. To Gil, Oz was his master first and his best friend second.

.

Being master came naturally to Oz, and with Gil so naturally submissive he had fallen into the servant role from the moment they had met more perfectly than Oz could have ever imagined.

As children, Oz had never scolded Gil much for taking the servant role too seriously. It really was true they could get into trouble if Gil stepped out of role back then.

But now, as a grown adult, Gil flinching away from touching him and walking on eggshells like he wasn't worthy of touching his master just infuriated Oz like never before.

Gil touched him a lot in battle, to protect him, and soothingly on the head or shoulder when he noticed Oz upset, affectionate in general, but… Whenever Oz returned the gestures or initiated them, especially in public, Gil looked as if the world might just end. It was cute sometimes, but also annoying.

They could still be master and servant as equals. Gilbert was self loathing, but despite what most people thought Oz was too.

Oz didn't think he deserved Gil, but Gil was _his_. Gilbert just had to realize Oz belonged to him, no matter either of them deserving, too.

And Oz had come to notice something else. Gil _wanted_ him. Oz was certain. He hadn't taken it very seriously at first, and had started teasing Gil about it to rile him up (how could he not? Gil's flustered faces were still the best) when he had originally started to catch on.

His latest '_What, see something you like?'_ when he had caught Gil staring had gotten a priceless reaction– though technically Oz supposed it was worth the price of the rug Gil had ruined when he'd spit coffee everywhere- sputtering, choking, and bright red.

He'd been getting more daring, but Oz wasn't -_too-_ shameless. Alice had been the only other one in the room that time, and had made fun of Gil for not even being able to drink correctly rather than trying to decipher Oz's words.

Oz wanted Gil too, though it had taken the pleasure and excitement he got from teasing Gil in this whole knew way to make him sure of just how much.

Countless wet dreams before that had been brushed off as normal. They had been back full force lately, likely due to the …research he'd been doing in secret with the more scandalous books in the libraries, along with his recent emotional epiphanies.

Oz had a plan. And it was going to work, he was sure of it. Which is what he told himself repeatedly as he finally reached for the bottle of oil and uncapped it. He poured a good amount into his palm, spreading it over his fingers and trying to will his blush away.

_No one here, no one can see, calm down!_ Rising to his knees Oz took a deep breath and tried not to think about how undignified he must look.

He had to do this because he was going to be in charge. Had to keep complete control of the situation.

Oz had originally planned on being on top, but when he'd caught a glimpse of Gil undressing and realized just how different they were in size now he'd gotten doubtful. Oz wasn't underdeveloped, but his whole body was small and… Gil's wasn't. Not anymore. What if Oz, while inside, …couldn't …reach or…? The thought was mortifying. It would be pointless and humiliating if he couldn't make Gil feel good and… He'd never done things with his mouth or hands to anyone, and wasn't about to practice on someone either, therefor he couldn't be confident in those methods– yet. So. His plans had changed. He'd top a different way, and Gil still wouldn't be able to resist.

Putting in the first finger he nearly lost his balance when his body immediately arched uncomfortably in reaction. Oz bit his lip and took a deep breath, gripping the tile shelf to his left with his free hand so he wouldn't stumble.

He had to do this or it was going to hurt, and then he wouldn't be able to concentrate! God forbid Gil start freaking out and switch to mother-hen mode in the middle of things either. '_Have to, have to_,' he repeated under his breath as he moved his finger around some before inserting another.

'_This is all Gil's fault for growing so much while I was gone!' _

It felt undeniably strange and uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt and that was sort of confusing. Every book read or rumor he'd heard had said it would hurt. Especially without something like the oil. Perhaps the oil was why, Oz mused as he scissored his fingers and grimaced. He was doing it right, wasn't he? There were only so many ways to move one's fingers…

How much was enough? Oz pulled his fingers out after a few minutes, relaxing and staring at his two fingers pressed together, trying to remember how big Gil was. Three…? …Four…? Oz could feel his blush returning full force. Shaking his head he poured more oil before resuming his task. He'd continue until it stopped feeling uncomfortable.

Adding a third Oz paused, fingers frozen. Oww, okay, there was the pain. He waited a few moments for the stinging ache to fade a little before twisting his fingers around to stretch himself further, feeling his eyes sting.

_'It shouldn't hurt so bad after all of this. It had __**better**_ _not.' _Oz thought to himself, wincing.

'_I wonder… how different it will feel… with Gil inside instead?'_ The thought came like a spark, and since he hadn't been at all up until that point– too embarrassed and distracted– the sudden wave of arousal that wondering brought caused Oz to gasp loudly, fingers shoved harder and deeper inside himself unconsciously. He had to pause again, knees suddenly shaking and nearly biting through his lip to keep from making a sound. '_Gil is…'_

'_Gil is going to feel better than this.'_ Oz told himself, imagination already running wild and the pain fading to bearable behind arousal. He forced his body down and his fingers up as far as he could manage at once, gasping Gil's name out into the humid air of the bathroom as he moved.

Gil's hands were so much bigger, his fingers would be better... But Oz wouldn't let him, not for now at least. Because Oz was going to _take_ Gil…. Take Gilbert and fix everything… and just…

"Aaahhn…" Oz choked on a cry, orgasm taking him by surprise, jerking his fingers out and grabbing onto the edge of the tub to keep from falling while his other hand – he hadn't even noticed so lost in thought– pumped his cock as he spent himself into the bath water.

Slumping against the edge of the tub Oz panted, rinsing his hands clumsily under the water before shakily turning the knobs to put the shower on high and pulling the plug to drain. His body was still clenching and spasming under the onslaught of soothing hot water, and the foreign feeling of _emptiness_ kept his eyes half-lidded and his erection half-hard.

Mind straying back to fantasies and his plan, Oz smirked to the empty room. He waited a few minutes, letting his body calm and the water clean away any evidence, before grabbing the bottle of oil, making himself presentable, and hastily making his way down the hall.

He'd get a snack, regain his energy, spend some time with Alice, put her to bed….

.

...And then Gil wouldn't know what hit him.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Gil was nervous, bordering on the edge of panic, and Oz couldn't blame him. He'd ordered Gil into his room, appearing and sounding infuriated. Gil was always the most compliant and submissive when Oz was angry, after all.

It wasn't all for show either, this _was _all Gil's fault for being stupid to begin with.

Oz was still annoyed, but the devious glee and excitement he felt for what he was about to do kept him calm. It was hard to keep a smirk off his face.

.

Gilbert was trying his hardest not to start pacing. Oz was mad about something, and since the boy had ordered him into his room so they could talk, it was surely something Gil had done.

What on earth had he done to upset Oz?

Oz had been relentlessly teasing him just that morning, and hanging out with the stupid rabbit for the rest of the evening.

Nothing had seemed amiss.

Break wasn't even around that night, so it couldn't be that Break had told Oz something that set him off... Could it? Earlier? Something about him maybe? There were a whole list of things in his past Gil could be ashamed of, that could piss Oz off or disappoint him… but...

"Oz… um… what–"

"Come over here, Gil."

The order cut him off, and Gil stared at where Oz was pointing– at the end of the bed next to where the boy was standing, one hand on his hip, frown on his normally cheerful face. Swallowing thickly, Gil hesitantly made his way over and sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Gilbert."

Gil's mouth fell open in shock and he paled at the words. Oz wasn't looking at him, but off to the side. "A-about… about what….? What have I…?" Gil tried to ask but the words died in his throat. His master was _disappointed_ in him. It didn't look like Oz was joking. Gil's heart constricted, sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"Close your eyes, Gil."

"Wha…?" Gil was about to protest, but Oz looked straight at him with sympathetic eyes, and he could do nothing but comply. Confused, crushed, and worried beyond reason at what he could've possibly done– what Oz could have found out before Gil had the chance to tell him himself– he squeezed his eyes shut and waited. He could hear Oz walking around the room, grabbing something light, and then crawling onto the bed behind him.

"Now hold still!" Oz chirped, voice suddenly upbeat and loud, startling Gil and confusing him even further as Oz grabbed the larger mans arms and pulled them behind is back. Gil squawked and once he felt cloth sliding around his wrists his eyes snapped open and he jerked his head around to look at Oz in shock.

"What the… Oz!" Gil started pulling away a few seconds too late. And when Oz clambered up on top of him Gil immediately retreated backwards only to realize that was what Oz had wanted as the boy smirked at him, arms around him- causing Gil to immediately stiffen and freeze– tightening knots– with Gil's back against one of the bed posts. Gil stared uncomprehending at the wall over Oz's shoulder, mouth opening and closing with no words.

...

Had Oz just tied him to the bed….?

Gilbert turned red in embarrassment, and then anger.

Did that mean the disappointment line had been a set up!? That was just…! It was a relief but that was too cruel!

Oz leaned back and smirked down at his servant, watching the expressions play over his face. Oz felt bad about hurting Gil's feelings, if only for a few moments, really he did. But…it would be worth it, even if Gilbert didn't know it yet. Gil turned to glare at him, but when the man caught sight of the gleeful look on his face the glare fizzled into an unsettled stare. Oz barely suppressed a delighted giggle.

"Oz… why…" _Why am I tied to the bed,_ Gil wanted to say, but, "What are you doing? I thought… we had to talk?" _And you're not really disappointed, right? _He almost tacked on at the end, trying to stay calm.

But Gil had a bad feeling about this. Oz had _that look_ on his face. And seeing Oz with _that look_ on his face, leaning over him while he was _tied to the bed_, was doing nothing for Gil's sanity. In fact, it was only filling his head with thoughts that had him turning red and feeling guilty all over again.

Oz was only fifteen, surely he hadn't tied him to the bed with any remotely sexual thought. Oz had tied him up numerous times in the past, Gil recalled with some shame, but those were harmless, fond memories.

Then again he'd started having _those kinds_ of thoughts when he was only _thirteen_, and…. _No no no!_ Gil shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to figure out what Oz wanted, solve it, and get back to his own room as fast as possible. '_After a smoke… I really need a smoke after this.' _

Oz just smiled at Gil's questions, watching him panic, brood, and blush all at once. Gil was so cute. Time to get started. He grabbed Gil's shoulders hard, and then started moving the man with obvious effort, trying to shift around his position.

Gilbert was beyond confused, and when Oz started pushing him around, hard, he struggled and shifted a bit frantically, though not very effectively since he was afraid of kicking Oz, silently impressed once again at Oz's knot tying skills. But then Oz grabbed his chin in one hand and their eyes connected, stopping all movement.

"Hey, Gil…" Oz whispered.

Gil's muscles went lax and he stared, holding his breath as Oz leaned far closer than necessary, still holding his jaw. The bed post was digging into his back between the shoulders, arms crushed awkwardly, and he was completely on the bed now– legs sprawled out from struggling on either side of his fair haired master.

Oz was kneeling between his legs, _on the bed_, leaning over, holding his face, lips just centimeters away, while Gil was _tied to the bed_! to the _bed!_, and Gilbert's mind suddenly felt like it was imploding– his entire body afire with blush.

Oz smiled, pleased, and leaned in closer– lips barely skimming along Gil's cheek before moving to speak directly into his ear, making sure to exhale long and slow so the man below him could feel it. "I really am disappointed in Gil, you know…" he whispered, feeling Gil stiffen and shudder in his hands.

"But …what did I…" Oz's finger pressed against Gil's lips, halting his words.

"What am I to you, Gilbert?" Oz backed up slightly to make eye contact.

"My master…" The words came without thought, instant. And Gil blinked in confusion when Oz laughed at him.

"Of course, but is that all? Am I anything else?"

Gil stared into Oz's eyes, searching, wondering what answer Oz was looking for. He knew the answer himself, but how much was appropriate to say…?

Despite the whole chaos of being ordered into the room only to be tied up and harassed, the conversation felt important.

"My… friend." Oz smiled, and Gil relaxed a little. "And…"

"And…?" Oz prodded.

"My… most important person."

Oz felt his heart warm and let out a quiet sigh. It was more and less that he expected all at once. Though he kept reassuring himself while gearing himself up to do this, it was still moving to hear he was treasured in actual words.

"That's great." Oz reached up to stroke Gil's hair affectionately, "But you know, Alice asked me who you were once…" Gil gave him a curious look at that, and Oz smiled. "I said you were a friend more important to me than anyone else." Gil flushed and looked down. Oz's smile turned to a smirk. "You're also my servant of course, and… _something_ else, the same as Gil."

Gil looked back up in question when Oz changed his tone, and flinched at the positively wicked look on his master's face. "What…."

But Gilbert never got to ask, because Oz's mouth was suddenly on his, and all thought process screeched to a halt.

_Oz's. _

_Mouth. _

_Was…_

A warm, wet tongue traced the seam of his lips, startling _(and arousing)_ him back to his senses, and Gilbert jerked his head to the side gasping and wide-eyed.

"Wh-Wh– WHAT–– You–-!" he stammered.

Oz looked down at him unimpressed and unworried. "I want you."

'_WHAT?' _Did Oz just– "What!?"

"Is that seaweed blocking your ears? I said–-"

"It's not seaweed!" The comeback came naturally, before Gil nearly shrieked, entire body going ramrod straight when Oz leaned right in, _licked_ his ear, and breathed "I _want_ you," with hot, hot breath right into it. A moan escaped unbidden before he had the mind to stop it, and when he saw Oz's satisfied smirk he flushed and sputtered faster than his mind could keep up.

"How could you– why did you–– w-why– what on earth has gotten into you!?"

Oz did nothing but smile mock-innocently in return, so Gil continued on, "I-it's not funny to joke with this! You're only 15!" _He __**is**_ _only fifteen, don't you forget it,_ his mind was screaming. "I'm 24 now and – and even joking you can't just… can't just…" Was Oz in that 'experimental phase' Gil had heard some people went through? Was that what this was? Because–

"You haven't been listening. This is why I've been disappointed, Gil." Oz put a finger to Gil's lips again, to prevent interruption. "I said I want Gil, and I _know_ Gil wants me too."

Gil opened his mouth to protest, red to the tips of his ears, but Oz moved his whole palm up to cover his mouth and shot him a warning look. "The feelings are mutual. Gil is, and always will be, Gil to me. Had you been the same age as me, or even 24 like you are now, it doesn't matter. You're my best friend. Most important. Gil is _mine_. And…" Oz removed his hand, replacing it with his lips, though not quite kissing– Gil was wide-eyed and very much paying attention– "I'm Gil's."

Gil had to bite back a groan, hands unclenching and clenching wildly behind his back. He was fully aroused and enraptured and hating himself a little more every second of it. The words were hard to absorb, too much like a dream, and too profound. What Oz was saying sounded wonderful, so great he kind of wanted to cry, but still– still… the age and.. He was the adult so _he really…_

Oz leaned back and started undoing his red tie, staring at Gil with a look that no boy that age should ever be able to pull off– an image of sin, and...

…_.really…shouldn't._

Oz had never been insulted on his looks, aside from being called short, and with how hot, bothered, and hypnotized Gil appeared at the moment he was pretty sure he wasn't bad to look at– but it was a bit nerve wracking to undress with someone watching so intently. Not to mention… size had been one of the things that put him into this 'exact' position. Ugh.

Not wanting to lose his nerve, and having a progressively harder time keeping his expression while he unbuttoned his shirt, Oz decided-

"Close your eyes, Gil." He repeated the earlier command, though it now held a whole new implication and the tone was far more suggestive.

"But…" Gil tried to object, even while his eyes were glued to the exposed skin of Oz's chest.

"Just do it, Gil." Oz's smile was unwavering, and Gilbert felt his eyes closing even as his mind screamed at him to protest, not to give in, not to…

Gil heard the unmistakable sound of buttons being undone and cloth falling, then hitting the floor as it was presumably thrown off the bed. Each soft '_thump'_ of clothing had him feeling harder than he could ever remember being in his life. And why was he allowing this–– Oz's hands were suddenly at his chest, pulling at his cravat, and he nearly whimpered out his disagreement,

"Oz, please, we really shouldn't…"

"Silly Gil. Always worrying about things that don't matter." Oz continued on, throwing the cravat aside and working on the fastenings of his shirt.

Gil clenched his eyes shut harder; he couldn't look or else he felt he'd never look away.

"But it does matter. It's wrong and…we can't… so…"

Gil's eyes snapped open and he choked on a groan, shocked, when Oz suddenly gripped his erection through his pants. That, and the image that filled his vision when his eyes focused, left him light headed and speechless. Oz was naked except for the white shirt that he'd left undone and open, pale skin gleaming with all of its untouched glory, one hand on the bed and the other gripping Gil through his pants.

"Giiilll…" Oz purred his name, and Gil felt his sanity slipping further away. "I'm going to wash every stupid thought like that clean out of your head~" Something deep inside was breaking, because Gilbert felt himself nodding in weak agreement as if he believed it.

Oz's hands spurred into action at that and made quick work of Gil's pants, pulling them and his underwear off so fast it hurt– fabric jerking hard over his erection, before the young man wrestled the fabric down his sprawled legs and tossed them carelessly off to the side. Shoes were thrown while his shirt remained tangled in his bound wrists.

Oz sat back and sighed in accomplishment, clothing out of the way, and admired the man's body displayed before him with curiosity and satisfaction. Gil flushed and squirmed under his gaze, but Oz rewarded him with a heated look the stilled his efforts and spread blush all the way down his neck.

Even though Gilbert only used guns, he was fit and well built. Oz found Gil cute above all else, yet it could not be denied that the man was handsome. And despite the scar that had Oz's heart aching– he'd left his own shirt on to prevent Gil from brooding at the site of his contract seal, his own scar– heat pooled in his belly and his erection begged for him to do _something_ and _now_. Gilbert's own erection was…

Oz stared.

It would fit right? All that preparation, it had better. And he'd used more oil right before, he could still feel it, slippery and distracting, so–

"O-Oz…" Gil stuttered, and Oz offered him an apologetic look for the staring.

"Just admiring the view." Gil sputtered and flushed again.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" Oz asked. But he slid in close, straddled Gil's lap, and kissed him before he could answer. "Mmph," was Gil's muffled attempt to reply, followed by a deep groan and Oz pressed down and their erections brushed against one another.

_Oz's erection_… Was this really happening? It must be– Oz gasped into his mouth, moaning at the sensations, and the sound broke any semblance of restraint Gilbert had left.

Gil swallowed another groan before surrendering his mouth to Oz's in an open mouthed kiss, tongues clumsily meeting for the first time, both moaning as Oz threw his arms around Gil's neck and ground his hips down. Naked skin pressed to more skin, erections sliding together, grinding, working into an awkward rhythm. Gil could barely lift his hips from his position pressed against the bed post and Oz surely had no idea what he was doing–– Oz was a virgin, Gil was sure of it, no matter how naturally sex appeal and downright scandalous behavior came to his master– But it was perfect. So hot, and so perfect.

Oz sucked hard on his tongue, bit at his lips, and Gil's hips jerked up uncontrollably in response. Moans were muffled between their breaths as his beloved master clawed at his shoulders and further proved what a fast learner he was by vigorously invading Gil's mouth and kissing him senseless, kiss hot and wet but no longer clumsy. "Oz…"

Panting, thoroughly aroused, and painfully hard, Oz pulled himself back and tried to calm himself down.

That was… hot. Nice. Fun. He smiled at his servant, who was panting and slumped against the bedpost with glazed golden eyes.

Oz had forced himself to pull away before he came from just the grinding, pleasant as that was. But he had other plans, and so he leaned over on his hands and knees– face hovering over Gil's erection–– and regained Gil's full attention.

Gilbert stiffened, startled and disbelieving despite the fact they had just been grinding hips when Oz bent over and stopped right over his erection. The sight alone was enough to give him a head rush of any blood not already pulsing between his thighs.

Oz wouldn't… would he? Oz had never…

'_How does this boy even know what to do!?'_

Oz suddenly smiled innocently– as innocent as one could look with their face between a man's naked legs– and cheerfully sing-sang, "Hey Gil~ I wonder what you'll taste like~?"

Gil stuttered incoherently as his cock twitched, and Oz then kissed the tip before blowing lightly over the wet spot– reducing the older man to shudders and whimpers.

This, Oz had the least amount of knowledge in, and very little idea of what to do other than avoid choking himself and not to bite down. It was as embarrassing as it was exciting, suddenly being in the middle of sexual activities he'd only ever entertained in the privacy of dreams. But as he steadied his nerves and cautiously opened his mouth, pulling the head of Gil's erection in– the loud moan of his name Gil let out as he tossed back his head, straining against his bonds and whole body arching, went straight to his cock and Oz was so aroused he couldn't care less.

Oz raised one hand to steady Gil's hips as the other gripped what he couldn't fit into his mouth. It was more difficult that he imagined it to be, but Gil was so completely at his mercy it was captivating. And _hot_. It had to be working, because Gil reacted to every touch looking as if it were better than the last.

Oz moaned around his mouthful, watching Gil's expressions with half-lidded eyes as he worked his mouth up and down, trying to fit more past his lips and barely able to keep from shifting to grind his own erection into the bed.

Gilbert couldn't keep himself from straining against his bonds despite the pain it caused, arms twisting and pulling as his head thrashed side to side.

He wanted to touch… wanted to touch… Oz– whom he'd never allowed himself to touch in this way, whom was suddenly touching him, more than just touching him, and…

"Aaaah, Oz…" _This was insane. So wrong. And…_ Oz sucked hard and Gil gasped hoarsely, curling forward far as the ties would allow– wood of the bed post creaking.

_So good_.

"O-Oz I'm… I'm going to…Nn." Gilbert was going to come. He could feel it building, so good and so close, though he tried to hold it off so Oz could react. Is that what Oz wanted…? How far was Oz planning to go? Gil didn't dare to imagine how much further it could go. But Oz pulled back at his words, glassy eyed with flushed cheeks, and Gil had to bite down on his tongue to keep from coming at the sight.

"Hm, can't have that…" Oz muttered, breathless. And then he leaned forward and started licking up the sides of Gil's erection, wetting with his tongue what his mouth hadn't already, causing Gil to accidentally knock him in the side of the head when his legs jerked up in response. Oz narrowed his eyes playfully, "Try to hold still."

"S-Sorry-" Gil stammered, embarrassed, and still blown away by the entire situation as he tried to hold in his cries, hold back his orgasm, and still his trembling limbs. This was torture– Oz was definitely a sadist– apparently even in the bedroom that didn't change– but it was so good, Gil wondered if he was a masochist after all.

Oz pulled at his hips, and Gil flinched, shifting to help him dazedly. It pulled him away from the bed post a little uncomfortably– he really should ask to be untied now, but–– his back was forced into an arch– and then Oz was straddling him, raised up on his knees and hands on Gil's shoulders.

"Here's the important part, Gil." Oz smiled, huffing out a breath.

"Wha…" Gilbert blinked and swallowed thickly as Oz's hands trembled lightly against his neck.

"Gil is mine…." The older man flushed at the words, and Oz tried not to blush as well when he felt Gil's wet erection twitch against his thigh.

"Now, say I'm yours."

"W-wha… I can't j-just…" The words fell jumbled from his mouth as Gil registered the request–– or command. '_Oz is mine'_ that thought may have very well crossed his consciousness in the privacy of his mind. Proclaiming proudly, or possessively, that Oz was his _master_ was a whole other matter. Gilbert felt no shame or problem in serving Oz, and was sincerely proud to do so.

But to claim Oz was his, that this _fifteen year old_ was his…

_Beautiful, untainted, famed Oz Vessalius… ? _

Gilbert would do anything in the world to keep Oz happy and kept by his side, but that light could never belong to Gilbert, Raven, _Nightray_ and…

As if able to read his thoughts, Oz smacked the sides of Gil's face, startling him out of his brooding, before smiling with an intimidating glint to his eyes.

"Gil is so troublesome. If you can't accept it, I'm going to prove it until you can't deny it anymore."

Gilbert opened his mouth to protest, but the words died in throat when Oz spread his legs, grabbed Gil's erection, and rocked forward until he was positioned directly above it ready to–-

"W-wait! What! Oz, don't!" Oh Gil wanted him to, _so bad_, more than he could admit to himself, but–

"You're going to hurt yourself if you just–!"

"Gil, shut _up!" _

Gilbert strangled his protests as Oz looked truly annoyed, and watched with held breath as the blond reached behind himself with one hand to spread his cheeks, the other hand guiding Gil's erection, and started lowering his body. The sight was beyond arousing but Oz was going to hurt himself and…

Oz gasped quietly to himself when the tip of Gil's erection rubbed against the newly exposed skin between his legs. He kept his eyes trained below him, which was embarrassing, but easier to concentrate with than if he could see Gil watching him.

This was so… Gil was about to be _inside _of him, he'd finally get to feel it– and the thought alone had him moaning and pushing down before anything else could stop him.

Oz abruptly cried out, pressing himself down, and Gilbert trembled and made to give another objection– waiting for an exclamation of pain, but never managed because…

...because….

Oz's body was suddenly sucking him inside, wet, hot, and _so tight_…

And wait, what? Wet, how!? That wasn't possible and, could that, was that …an oil? …_Oh… God…_

Oz's back was arched, face flushed, lips parted and gasping, and Gilbert could only stare in a daze of disbelieving lust. "How… how did….?"

"Oooh.. I…" Oz moaned, panting. He was only half way down, about as far as he could go before it was further than his fingers had been able to reach. And he could feel Gil inside of him, stretching, _throbbing_, hot, burning and Oz was feeling _so full_ and ready to burst it was hard to imagine there was more. But God, he wanted it. "This is all my intention, Gil. I prepared myself before I …ah… went to get you…"

And just the mental image of Oz, fingering himself and stretching himself– oiling himself up so that Gilbert could be inside of him–– had Gil's eyes rolling back into his head, moaning loud and body jerking with overstimulation.

Oz yelped when Gil's body suddenly rose up and threw off his balance, causing him to drop down and quite literally fall onto the rest of Gil's erection. Gasping raggedly, he froze and his body clenched in spasms as he took in the new state of fullness. Gil was… a lot bigger– longer than his fingers. It burned, almost unbearably so. Yet he was so hard, excited, and all around hot it was amazing.

"Mmm…" Shifting his hips and body, Oz moved his legs until he was sitting more comfortably in Gil's lap and impaled upon his cock. Gil's eyes were squeezed shut, neck exposed and head back, red cheeked and muttering something unintelligible under his breath. Oz leaned forward.

"Oz…oz…oz…"

_His name. _

Oz smiled widely and laughed, causing Gil's eyes to flutter open.

_Oz was laughing while sitting on his cock. _There was decidedly no sense whatsoever in this situation, Gil thought weakly as he stared– wholly turned on and still disbelieving. Oz was tight, so tight around him, and wet, and warm, and he'd fingered himself and tied Gil to the bed and….

"Oz, please…" Oz looked at him with soft, glazed emerald eyes, flushed and breathless, but otherwise looking perfectly at ease impaled on his lap. "Untie… I want …to touch…"

'_I want to touch you so bad… '_

And for a split second, Gilbert was afraid of what would happen if Oz did untie him. He was already so far beyond control, things so out of hand– would Gil be able to restrain himself from hurting Oz and not just _fucking_ him like–-

"Have you realized I'm yours yet? Say it, Gil."

It was hard to imagine Oz could belong to anyone else while he was sitting on a bound Gilbert's manhood, but…

"But… But someone like me…"

"Gil, you useless idiot." Oz grabbed at the thick hair framing either side of Gil's face with small, uncallused, hands and pulled himself closer.

"I'm not going to untie you until you say it. I almost wonder if you're refusing on purpose, just so I'll…"

_What?! He would never–-_

Oz raised his hips, pulling himself up and tugging hard on Gil's hair, pausing when just the head of Gil's cock was left inside, both of them gasping, before dropping back down.

And Gilbert whimpered, nails digging into his palms behind his back, trying desperately to reciprocate while Oz started rolling his hips in tiny, maddening circles.

Oz was fully absorbed in his task, and keeping his ears open to all the sounds Gil had to offer. He leaned in and kissed the larger man again, tongue languidly reaching out to explore– kissing was astonishingly addictive in itself– all the while rocking his hips over Gil's cock, trying to get more leverage. And even though he felt nothing like stopping, more aroused rather than less, Oz realized he was slowly starting to tire. It was exhausting doing all the work, especially since this was all new.

Stupid Gil. If Gil wasn't so difficult then it wouldn't have had to be such a feat. Though, admittedly, it was more fun this way. Thinking such, Oz reached out and twisted Gil's nipples, giggling and smirking as the man squeaked and thrashed in surprise. Pay back~ Oh, the new ways Oz could torture his servant now~

_Could he? Could he say it?_ Gil thought frantically, feeling as if he would honestly go mad if he couldn't touch Oz that instant. Oz, his master. Oz, his best, first friend. Oz, who was bouncing clumsily on his cock and driving him insane with pleasurable torture. To have that… To have this… Oz was…

"…Mine…"

Oz froze in surprise, unsure if he'd heard Gil's mumble correctly. "Gil?"

"You're mine…" Gilbert breathed out, and fixed him with such a heady expression that Oz felt as if he were the one suddenly bound. And when the words sank in, Oz smiled, hoped he wasn't blushing, and reached around to undo the knots best he could with shaky hands and without getting up.

The instant the fabric loosened enough around his wrists, Gilbert jerked and forced his arms the rest of the way free. He immediately trapped Oz in his arms and crushed the boy to his chest, hands fisting in the thin white fabric of the only remaining clothing between them, hearing Oz gasp, and groaned with arousal and relief as his muscles ached at the freedom.

Oz. _His_ Oz. His _young_ _master_. Who had tied him up and seduced him… and left Gil in such a maddened state of lust that Oz was now pressed to Gil's chest as the man struggled to keep in control of himself.

But really, Oz had asked for it. Insisted on it, even. And just…

"Oof!" Oz flailed his arms and wheezed as Gil swiftly shoved him backward. His back hit the bed hard and he hissed when Gil pulled out of him suddenly. Oz could feel his inner muscles clutching at the emptiness while Gil moved to hover over him and pinned his wrists above his head.

"Gil…" Oz murmured in warning, eyes narrowed. He wondered if he should've left Gil tied up the entire time, unhappy with the apparent switch of control, and stomach fluttering with sudden butterflies as he wondered what Gil might do.

He'd pulled out, but Gil wouldn't leave would he? Not now, not when they already–

"Don't you dare leave. Put…" _Put it back in,_ Oz wanted to order, _and let me back on top_, but the words were suddenly too embarrassing to say when Gil wasn't at his mercy and above him instead.

"I'm not going to leave." Gil forced out around ground teeth.

No, not leave. He was just trying to calm down before he hurt the boy or did something stupid. Oz was glaring up at him half heartedly, but Gilbert didn't feel intimidated at all for once.

No… He was going to make _Oz_ feel good now.

Hopefully.

Gilbert wasn't very sexually experienced himself, always having been too concerned with his duty and loyalty to Oz to be distracted in such a manner, but surely he knew more than the young boy beneath him. Enough to pleasure his master. And Oz had already… prepared for it…

"I can't believe you really…" Gil muttered before stopping himself, turning red at the reminder as his eyes drifted down Oz's body and stopped between his young master's legs.

Oz flustered and squirmed as Gil gave him a once over before staring at his... Gil was still aroused, his erection standing red and shining with oil from Oz's body, but he wondered if Gil was bothered at all by his less impressive and scrawny frame. Oz huffed, closing his eyes and trying not to think about it as he waited for Gil to let him go and _do something_. To urge him on Oz rolled his hips and forced a smile, opening one eye to gauge Gil's reaction.

Gilbert groaned in heated exasperation as Oz arched suggestively and peered up at him.

Did Oz really know what he was asking for…? He supposed it didn't really matter, now, but…

"What…?" Oz blinked and tried not get alarmed as Gil moved to hold both of his wrists in one hand– Gil's hands were so much bigger– and started grabbing at his legs with the other.

Oz entertained the thought of kicking his suddenly rebellious servant in the head, but then Gil grabbed his right ankle and sucked at the thin skin there, staring at him, and Oz had to gulp– mouth suddenly feeling full and slack with too much saliva. "Gil…" Gil's lips moved down his calf to the back of his knee and Oz shivered, entranced.

His skin was more sensitive there than he expected, borderline ticklish, but with Gil's mouth working as it was and that look directed at him it was feverishly arousing. Heat pulsed across his cheekbones and between his thighs as Gil continued down his leg at a pointedly drawn out pace. _Was his servant trying to seduce him in retaliation-?_ But the moment the wet heat of Gil's tongue touched his inner thigh Oz jolted with a moan that ended in a startled squeak as he jerked his leg back out of reflex.

Then without warning, before Oz had any time to be flustered over his lack of self control, the sensual moment was gone as Gil tossed Oz's ankle over his shoulder and hooked the other leg over his opposite elbow. Oz squawked in embarrassment at the exposing position, but then suddenly he was keening and nearly screeching as Gil thrust himself back inside. His muscles still stretched to make way readily enough, but Gil's cock suddenly felt hotter and bigger than before, overwhelming his senses completely. "Uh… uhhhn…"

"G-Gil.. Let …go!" Oz gasped, tugging at his wrists. Gil was hunched over him, holding himself still, deep inside, and Oz couldn't see his expression with all of Gil's dark hair hanging down to block his view.

"Gil…!" It felt as if something was falling apart, control slipping through his fingers, and would be out of reach if he couldn't hold on. Oz _had_ to hold on, needed his hands, needed _control_, and yet Gil just… Gil's cock was so deep and…

"Oz…" Gil whispered. Oz's legs were trembling violently around him, thin frame arched and spread out before him, the boy's face a look of strained ecstasy. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he wished he could burn the image into his mind for eternity.

Gil still couldn't believe how readily Oz's body was accepting him. Tight, clenching, virgin muscles wet with oil were pulling him in. Gil felt more _dirty_ and more _right_ than ever. He'd wanted to take time to show Oz all the ways he could think of, that people spoke of, to please another, but Oz was just as worked up as he was.

Gil reached down and stroked his master's stomach, watching the muscles flutter under his touch before dragging his hand down to Oz's erection. Oz gave a hoarse cry as Gil's hand wrapped around him, called out his name, and Gil couldn't hold back any longer.

Oz choked on his own breath, voice cracking when he tried to call out as Gil pulled back, rubbed his thumb over the tip of Oz's erection, and then started thrusting in and out of him with reckless abandon.

"Hah…! Gil…! My hands!" Oz cried. He needed to hold on so badly- feeling so blown away and overcome he could feel his eyes prickling with unshed tears. "Please!" Gil was going to pay for making his master beg. But Oz couldn't even fantasize plans of how because Gil's thrusts, the hand on his wrists, and the hand pumping his cock were all his mind could comprehend.

Gilbert thankfully listened, releasing his wrists without pausing, and Oz nearly sobbed with relief as he threw his arms around Gil's shoulders and held on with everything he had.

And then suddenly Oz was shouting, legs jerking and toes curling, Gil's erection rubbing hard against something inside that wiped his mind clean of everything but pleasure.

"Giiill… what…? Aaah…!" Oz gaped with incredulous desire. It had felt good before. Erotic and full. But nothing like this.

He couldn't keep his body from jerking. Couldn't seem to catch his breath. Was that where…? He had never found it with his fingers… but Gil was… Gil was so…

"So… good! Gil!" Gilbert managed a smile, burying his face in Oz's hair and inhaling deeply. Oz was happy. Gil could satisfy him. He was serving his master, and nothing could be better than this.

"Ha…rder….!" Oz gasped, clawing at his back, and Gil could do nothing but groan and oblige. He gripped Oz's hip with one hand, squeezing the boy's erection absentmindedly with the other, and pulled Oz into his thrusts as hard as he dared without consciously bruising.

Oz writhed and arched beneath him, untangling his legs to clench them hard around Gil's waist, holding tight as he pushed himself into Gil's every thrust best he could.

"Nnnh!" Oz racked his nails down Gil's back, practically breathing moans into the man's shoulder. This wasn't supposed to be the order of things. Gil was supposed to be at _his_ mercy. But it felt so good he couldn't bring himself to stop it.

Pressure was building, white and hot, and his insides were clenching erratically. Gil gasped with every clench of his muscles, and it had Oz smiling and blushing furiously all at once that Gil could feel how far gone he really was.

"More–" Oz demanded best he could, breath ragged and hot in his lungs. "More… it's so…!" Even though Oz honestly couldn't imagine there was more than this.

"Nngh!" Gil attacked his throat with lips and tongue, and Oz faltered, whining in pleasured distress. Gil's hips were thrusting against him hard, seemingly tireless, driving deep and sending jolts of pleasured nerves from within to the rest of his senses with every shove.

"I'm going to…" _come. I'm going to come_, Oz thought frantically, and Gil pulled back enough to look at him with such a glazed and pleased expression that Oz abruptly felt panicked. No way he would come before Gil! He had set this up in control, and Gil had taken over.

He had to take it back.

Childish as it was, Oz was suddenly determined to '_win._'

Gil wavered, hips clumsily falling out of rhythm when Oz suddenly started pushing away urgently against his chest in an apparent panic. He hastily backed off, pulling Oz with him on his lap to sit back, worried Oz was hurting.

But Oz looked up at him, red faced and determined, in no visible pain, and for a moment the only sound in the room was their labored breathing– all movement ceased.

Then Oz reached forward, grabbed Gil's ass, and impaled himself so forcefully it had Gil seeing stars.

Oz leaned up, straining to reach, bit at Gil's earlobe, and moaned huskily into his ear–

"_Come inside me..."_

And Gilbert came undone.

He came almost immediately, gripping Oz's hips with both hands and pulling the boy's body into his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Oz's muscles constricted and clenched tight around him, so good he was nearly growling in pleasure. Gilbert gasped out his master's name, and barely managed to wrap a weak hand around Oz's dripping erection to return the favor.

Oz didn't need the help, he'd started falling over the edge the instant Gil's orgasm filled him with what felt like liquid fire. He bit down hard on Gil's shoulder, smothering cries, his spend spattering Gil's stomach, and kept his grip firm on Gil's backside in attempt to keep Gil's softening cock inside.

"Gil…"

Oz's body trembled as he slumped forward into Gil's chest. He pulled his hands away slightly abashed, Gil probably had bruises there now, and rearranged them to wrap around Gil's middle, feeling entirely satiated and attempting to regain his breath.

Gilbert moved to lay back on the bed when Oz was done, trying not to jostle his clinging and apparently satisfied master from his position– emotionally and physically exhausted. He weakly raised a hand to stroke Oz's hair as the boy shifted to adjust to the new position, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

What had just happened?

Had he and Oz just had sex?

Had…

Had Oz just …_seduced_ him?

Fifteen year old Oz?

….And Gil had let him?

Hell had Gil really just allowed himself to hold down his master's hands, spread his legs, and f-f-… fffff…

Oz turned his head to peer up when Gil made a strangled noise and the hand in his hair froze. The look on Gil's face told him exactly what his ridiculous _(and sexually gratifying, he could now add) _servant was thinking. He giggled tiredly, tapping on Gil's chest to get his attention, and smiled in amusement when Gil looked at him like he was the most dangerous being in the world.

"Stop thinking so much."

Gil looked ready to protest, so Oz lifted his hand between them and titled his head in a subtle hint. Gil slowly, hesitantly, raised his own, though his hand was firm when he interlaced their fingers. The size difference was substantial, but their hands still fit together flawlessly.

"See…?" Oz squeezed his hand, where Gil was still staring, and felt a little overwhelmed himself for a moment when Gil looked as if he might start crying. Even though there were countless things to worry about beyond the doors of his bedroom, their relationship wasn't going to be one of them. Oz was confident in that.

They probably wouldn't act any different in public. Oz couldn't imagine Gil having the nerve, though Gil was pretty openly affectionate– in a more innocent way– already. Alice probably wouldn't get it, though it'd be better not to make her jealous or competitive any more than she was to begin with. Break _would_ find out somehow, Oz knew, because Break was notorious that way. Sharon would find out from Break. There would be teasing, but Oz could deal with that. He enjoyed teasing right back. Gil would probably be the main target any way.

"We belong to each other. You're mine, and I'm yours." Oz reminded firmly.

If he said it enough, Gil would eventually lose doubt in it. For now, Gil's cautious nod in return was enough.

Oz smiled again and leaned down to nuzzle Gil's chest fondly before grimacing. There was sticky cum drying between them on Gil's stomach. His _own_. It was decidedly unattractive at that moment. There was also a chill in the room- skin bare and unprotected against the draft as they were laying mostly naked haphazardly on top of the messed bed linens.

Yuck.

Gil was watching him with badly hidden amusement, likely knowing exactly what he was making faces about, so Oz scowled at him for show.

Lifting himself up, Oz startled them both when he suddenly moaned at the sensation of Gil's soft cock slipping free– he had been so comfortable he'd actually somehow forgotten it was there– and creamy liquid slipping out of him and down his thighs. Oz turned red and looked down so that his hair shielded his face, feeling awkwardly vulgar as his body reacted, already half hard with renewed interest.

Gil held himself still and silent, though– Oz looked down to check, it seemed Gil's body was rather interested again as well. Oz gave him a poorly forced glare and flopped over onto his side.

"I'm tired."

Gil smiled a bit sheepishly then, and started to sit up. "Alright, we can–"

"But I'm all sticky. _You're _all sticky. I'm not going to sleep with you if you're sticky."

Gil regarded him perplexed, and slightly red. "I should… really just go back to my room. You should take a shower. Break is going to return in the morning and I don't want…"

"Nooo~" Oz whined, jabbing Gil in the side and causing him to yelp. "Come take a shower with me and wash my back~"

Gilbert gave him an overly suspicious look, and Oz laughed. "No funny business, just… please?"

He switched to puppy eyes and Gil faltered.

"Because Gil was _soooo_ rough with me, I don't think I have the strength to reach since I ache aaaaall over and–"

"Quiet, you! Fine!" Gil bristled. "I was not. …And you were asking for it any way." He grumbled.

Oz smirked and chuckled. "I was. Though …Gil surprised me a bit." _I'm going to get you back for that too, _Oz thought enthusiastically as Gil blushed and sputtered yet again.

Oz raised his arms expectantly, waiting to be lifted up, and Gilbert visibly deflated with a sigh.

"You're such a…." _Kid_, Gil almost said, but didn't dare as Oz raised a threatening eyebrow.

Really, his spoiled master was too much sometimes.

Too much on -_so- _many levels now.

"Let's at least get dressed first. The maids would have a heart attack if they saw me carrying you naked down the hall. Not to mention that stupid…rabbit…"

Simultaneously they had the same thought.

They hadn't woken anyone had they?

Oz had made sure Alice was asleep, and their rooms weren't all that close. Neither of them had been quiet though. Oz had planned the timing best he could– Break gone, and Sharon already retired to her room– which was on another floor entirely. The Rainsworth family didn't have many servants that wandered around at night– they kept to the kitchens and near their mistress. The bathroom wasn't that far, and Sharon was going to find out eventually, so it didn't really matter if a servant did spot them and spread rumors. Oz shrugged.

"Do you think…?" Gil started, but Oz waved him off.

"Nah."

"But–"

"Think about it, Gil. If Alice had woken up and heard that she would've come banging on the door."

This was true. Gil relaxed and huffed as he stood up to gather their clothes, stretching his arms up to pop out some remaining kinks and aches from when he had been bound.

Oz hastily looked away lest he get excited again, and stared at the ceiling while he pulled his rumpled shirt together and buttoned it absentmindedly. When Gil returned with his clothes and started dressing him, Oz relaxed and let him, comforted with the nostalgic treatment. Oz had mostly dressed himself in the past, but Gil had always helped him into his coats and more intricate attires– always eager to be of use.

Gil then reached out, looking defeated, and made to pick him up. Oz tittered contently, throwing his arms around Gil's neck with a smile as he was carried out of the room.

This was one of the only perks about Gil being larger than him now. The ease with which he did it was rather impressive, and as if thinking the same thought, Gil started smiling proudly. Gil had never been able to carry him more than a few steps without collapsing in the past. So cute and small his servant had been back then.

As a matter of fact, Gilbert was looking _too_ proud of himself, Oz decided.

Well, _that_ wouldn't do. So Oz smirked and reached back one hand to grab a handful of Gil's ass, just to ruffle the man's feathers.

Gilbert choked out a strangled curse and arched forward, flailing. Oz cursed as well when he was nearly dropped and newly stretched muscles protested vehemently as he threw up a leg around Gil's waist in the process.

Gil glared at him, looking scandalized and frustrated- which was funny because they had just been having sex and were about to bathe together. Oz just stuck out his tongue and had to smother laughter into Gil's shoulder in attempt to be quiet as they tried and failed rather spectacularly at sneaking soundlessly down the hall.

And Oz couldn't ask for more.

His heart felt lighter than he could remember in years- or quite possibly ever. A surreal contentment that made him think of summer days in years past, running amok in the gardens with Gil and Ada. It was glorious, and it felt like everything, life, might just be okay after all.

Happy endings didn't seem like such a novel myth anymore.

.

However, Oz _did_ tell a lie that day.

.

There did end up being 'funny business' in the shower.

.

But that was Gil's fault too, because really, the man made teasing and revenge plots far too easy to conjure up.

.

Some things would never change.

.

~Fin~


End file.
